La Verdad: Obsesión
by SiXFeeTUndeR666
Summary: ¿Acaso no puedo expresar lo que pienso? "Soy un hombre, siento como los hombres, no soy de piedra. Pero tengo que ocultarlo." Un Santo que se deja llevar por sus bajos instintos, como otro cualquiera


**Esta pequeña historia se sale de lo que pretendía escribir, pero quería publicarla. La escribí hace como 6 años y la tenía traspapelada. **

**Espero que, si os gusta, dejéis reviews. Por cierto, la historia continúa.**

**OBSESIÓN**

Sólo la miro. Quisiera dejar de hacerlo, pero hay algo en ella que no me deja que desvíe la mirada.

Quién iba a pensar que yo, un Santo Dorado, quedaría hipnotizado por una mujer como ella. Tengo que afirmar que es hermosa, más bien única; porque ese tipo de mujeres he visto pocas. Tal vez debería mostrarme más reacio a esos sentimientos, ya que tengo obligaciones que me alejan. Es más, tengo que dar imagen de ser incomprensivo para que mis alumnos no sean victimas de debilidades. Sin embargo, yo no puedo evitarlo. Soy hombre, siento como todos los hombres, no soy de piedra, pero debo ocultarlo.

Aquí estoy mirando a una chiquilla de cabello azabache peleando con uno de mis alumnos en el Coliseo. Aclaro que yo he sido el que he arreglado el combate, sólo y exclusivamente para verla a ella. El tarado de mi alumno esta recibiendo una buena tunda por parte de aquella mujer, y es que está dicho por el destino que mi discípulo es idiota y confiado. No contento con subírsele el ego y alardear de ser el mejor, insulta a su contrincante señalando su supuesta debilidad. Una cosa si les tengo dicho: no subestimes al enemigo; pero nada, él como si oyese llover y ahora lo veo retorcerse de dolor tras el puñetazo en la boca del estomago propinado por ella.

Vaya…por un momento he desviado la mirada de ella, pero lo he vuelto a hacer. Y es que parece irónico que me haya fijado en esa mujer a la cual nunca le visto el rostro. Todas las mujeres amazonas quedan condenadas a guardar su rostro para mostrarse en igualdad de condiciones ¡Qué tontería más grande! Yo veo a una mujer en toda regla y no a una guerrera; sólo a una enmascara dispuesta a todo, con gran valentía, pero a la que nunca podría poner una dedo encima sino es para cumplir en la cama.

Lo sé, es muy vil lo que digo, pero a las mujeres las veo como objetos de deseo. Seres dulces y frágiles a las que, si le tiras del hilo indicado, se convierten en máquinas de pasión y de satisfacción plena. Es por ello, y sólo por ello, que veo a esa mujer. Y siempre la veo bajo el velo de la inexpresión, porque no puedo darme el lujo de reflejar esos deseos.

Gracias a ella, a mi alumno se le han bajado los humos y se levanta derrotado mientras la mirada de ella queda fija en él. Juraría que sonríe, pero con la máscara es imposible saberlo. Se queda ahí de pie, dejando que todo el mundo vea su magnífico porte. Como ya dije, un precioso cabello negro que le llega a la cintura, un cuerpo escultural del cual resalta unos voluminosos pechos, exagerados para su edad, pero deliciosos para mí. Es la tentación hecha carne y yo poco a poco voy cayendo en ella, obsesionado con hacerla mía.

Mía…si fuera por mí, ya la hubiera puesto mirando para Cuenca; sin embargo, mi conciencia se divide en dos. Una me dice que no tengo por qué pensar en algo como eso, ya que soy un Santo Dorado, y mi deber para con mi Diosa es lo primero. La otra, me hacer ver constantemente la erección dolorosa que tengo todas las noches y que, por más que lo niegue, mi instinto animal saldrá a flote.

Ella sigue allí, mientras su maestro se acerca y la felicita por su gran desempeño

- Bien hecho Medea, has mejorado bastante.

Medea…

Hermoso nombre para tan hermoso ejemplar. Por lo menos, ya tiene nombre el centro de mis desvelos. Se retira con el suertudo e idiota de su maestro. Digo suertudo porque tiene a esa diosa a su lado; digo idiota porque hay que serlo para no fijarse en ella. Tal vez, ese hombre sea más centrado que yo y no tiene esos pensamientos.

Yo también me retiro porque ya no tiene caso estar en el Coliseo. Mi alumno todavía está aturdido, acaba de recibir una buena dosis de golpes por parte de una mujer (y ¡Dioses, qué mujer!) así que parte de su orgullo está pisoteado. Decido que descanse y que continúe el siguiente día, ya que la noche está cayendo. Camino por las largas escaleras hasta el Décimo Templo, mi morada, a sabiendas de que hoy me desvelaré dolorosamente.

* * *

Otra noche más en la que sueño con ella. Un sueño repetitivo en el cual la tomo sin ningún tipo de reparo, y en el que ella se comporta con una gata salvaje que pide a gritos que la dome. Y eso hago, la someto hasta tal punto que termina cediendo y suplicando por más; y yo continuo, no por sus súplicas, sino porque no estoy todavía satisfecho. Que pronuncie mi nombre hace que mi instinto animal salga y que embista más fuerte hasta que ella grite…y es aquí donde yo acabo despertando y viendo el panorama: totalmente sudoroso y adolorido. Mi miembro me suplica que lo libere y yo lo hago, tal como si fuese el consuelo de los tontos, hasta descargar toda mi excitación contenida en un penoso acto que no compensa, para nada, el hecho de no estar con ella.

Furioso, enfadado, inultimente saciado…

Estas y otras cosas más me digo, lo que aumenta la ira y la desdicha de ser quien soy; y de que ella sea quien es. He pensado que ella es intocable, pero ¿en verdad lo es?

¡Dioses! Cómo desearía tenerla ahora mismo y hacerla mía. Cómo desearía calmar este suplicio que su cuerpo me hacer sufrir. Cómo desearía que el destino me diera una oportunidad de cumplir mi deseo…

Me levanto y me preparo para salir a cumplir mis obligaciones. Porto de nuevo mi armadura y salgo de mi templo rumbo al encuentro con mis atolondrados alumnos, esperando que me sorprendan con alguna mejora. Intento mostrarme inexpresivo, como siempre.

El Coliseo se encuentra siempre abarrotado de personas. Aprendices, Santos, guardias…pero no está ella. No está Medea. Lo único que hago es mirar para todos los sitios, como si ella estuviese escondida y yo la fuese a encontrar tan fácilmente. Imposible, ella no se encontraba allí.

Seguí con el entrenamiento de mis alumnos con desinterés, hasta tal punto que les dije que se tomaran el día libre. Sus expresiones de desconcierto eran únicas, ya que yo no me caracterizo por ser el amo de la consideración, pero tampoco no soy tan bestia como algunos maestros, destacando a Deathmask de Cáncer, a los cuales un alumno no les dura ni un día. Pero lo hice más por mí que por ellos, no me encontraba en condiciones de dirigirlos.

Salí de allí, hastiado de ese ambiente, frustrado por tantas cosas que salían de nuevo a la luz. ¡Soy un hombre, por el amor de Zeus! Un hombre condenado a resistirse; pero llega un momento en que piensas con otra cosa y no con la cabeza… todo es su culpa.

Es la culpable de mis desvelos, de mi frustración, de ser el foco de un deseo insatisfecho, de tener que conformarme con sólo verla y no tocarla.

¡Maldición! Deseo tocarla hasta la saciedad, tal vez así deje de pensar en ella como algo imposible. No me interesa para nada su vida, ni sus sentimientos; sólo me interesa calmar este dolor de no verme complacido con una mujer de su talla.

"_Tómala…" _

Una y otra vez esta palabra surca mi cabeza, haciendo que pierda la poca cordura que tengo. Nunca antes había conocido ser que me dejara en tal estado, hipnotizado por una belleza imaginaria. Sólo a mi se me ocurre desear a una mujer con máscara.

"_Sabes que es inevitable, búscala…" _

Estoy enloqueciendo. Escucho palabras que me hacen ser distinto y poco a poco me doy cuenta que una de las partes de mi conciencia, la decente, se ha ido, dejando pasado a la única que me comprende. La sangre me hierve y todo por ella. ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras maldita?

"_Eres el pobre diablo que se conforma con sueños, inútil…" _

Me pierdo en un mar de sensaciones, en un desenfreno incontrolable. Odio que se burlen de mí, incluso si es mi conciencia la que lo hace. No puedo seguir soñando y mi cuerpo se convulsa, sintiendo una vez más que una parte de mi cuerpo pide a gritos la cura de su delirio. Una vez más, me tendré que conformar con lo de siempre. Sí, soy un pobre diablo.

Camino lejos del Coliseo, sin rumbo fijo, intentando evitar cualquier figura o mirada conocida que me pueda poner en un aprieto. Mi imagen de Santo puede caer en picado, en un fondo cuestionable del cual no podré salir. Y lo que me duele es no poder cumplir decentemente con mi Diosa, a la que últimamente he dejado de lado para poner en prioridad mi satisfacción carnal. ¡Y me jacto de ser el Santo más fiel a la Diosa de la Sabiduría!

Escondido, oculto en uno de los bosques que rodean el Santuario, sólo para liberarme de aquel yugo. Pero… el destino no es tan cruel conmigo. Como de un milagro cumplido por los Dioses se tratase, siento que ella está cerca. Su cosmos la delata; he llagado a detectarlo exclusivamente para saber donde está cuando se encuentra combatiendo en el Coliseo .

¿A tanto llega mi locura?

La veo caminar, sin saber que dirección toma, y la miro. La miro como siempre lo hago, como si fuera un maldito pervertido. Aquí si puedo expresar mis gestos, no tengo que ocultarme. Es imposible confundirla, una belleza griega que podría, incluso, superar a la divina.

Dejo que el deseo me llene, que la cordura se esconda en lo más recógnito de mi ser y que mi instinto salga. Alejada de todo el mundo, Medea estaba entrenando en ese lugar. Verla de esa manera me excita, me enloquece. Sin duda, será una de las guerreras más temibles. Pero eso no viene al caso, lo importante es que pueda tener una oportunidad de someterla. Como buena amazona, será arisca y orgullosa; pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad de escapar… hoy, la haré mía.

Me acerco un poco más teniendo cuidado para que no me descubra. Cada vez que me acerco, siento que vuelve esa sensación tan dolorosa, a la cual no hago mucho caso porque pronto descansaré de ella. Aguardo a que ella me de la espalda para poder moverme más y tener un mejor campo de visión. El deseo va en aumento, el calor llena mi cuerpo y mis labios empiezan a quemarse.

Medea va a conocer al verdadero macho ibérico, un lobo hambriento…


End file.
